


Double, double

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest Play, M/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Charlie's 30th birthday, which calls for a special celebration. </p><p>Warnings for crack, potion abuse, conceptual Weasleycest, and PWP. Written pre-<i>Deathly Hallows</i>, so tagged Alternate Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double, double

Charlie whistled as he climbed the stairs to Bill's flat. His brother had been unusually emphatic that Charlie was to arrive at seven on the dot: no earlier, no later. Charlie chalked it up to Snape's influence. Before Fleur had left for the final time, Bill had been much more laid back. Passive, even. _She wore the trousers in that one,_ Charlie thought as he knocked.

Bill opened the door and let Charlie into the flat. "Happy birthday, little brother," he said, sweeping Charlie into a hug. "You're on time. Good."

Charlie looked around. "No surprise party? I thought you might be planning something, what with the 'be on time' business. Is Remus here? He left a note at home saying not to wait for him."

"Surprises," said Bill, handing Charlie a beer, "but not a surprise party. It's your 30th - time to do something a bit different."

Charlie raised his eyebrows as he sipped his beer. Bill seemed a little on edge. There was probably a party happening at Oliver's and they were all to go together. None of it mattered to Charlie; he had his brother and they had their lovers and it was all good enough to be going on with, whether there might be confetti and cake or not.

Bill glanced at his clock and frowned. "They should be here by now."

"Who, Remus and Severus?"

"Yeah." Bill relaxed visibly as a knock rang through the flat. "That must be them now."

Charlie stepped into the kitchen for a moment to pour his beer into a glass, half-listening to the voices in the other room. Something sounded a bit off, but he paid it no attention.

"Oi, Charlie!"

"Coming," Charlie said as he filched a piece of cheese from the tray on the counter. He pushed open the swinging door between the rooms, half-consciously preparing for silly birthday hexes or a roomful of guests. Instead, he dropped his beer on the carpet as he stared at the three redheads looking back at him.

"Gods, Charlie," Bill - one of the Bills - muttered. "That'll reek for days."

"Bill," Charlie said slowly, "may I see you in the kitchen?" He backed up to the door, pushing it open again with his arse. "My real brother Bill. Not both of you." He hurried into the kitchen, leaning over the counter and pressing his palms into the cold tile as he tried to steady his breath.

"Charlie?"

"What the hell, Bill?" Charlie turned and studied the man standing in the kitchen. It _looked_ like his brother: same height, same scarred face, same slouchy stance. "I mean, I assume you're Bill. Really Bill. What the _hell_?"

"It's your birthday," Bill said tentatively. "They - we - thought you might like something different."

Charlie closed his eyes for a moment, trying to make sense of the bizarre turn his evening had just made. "Look. Is there any way I can know you're really my brother and not Remus or Severus polyjuiced to look like you?" He opened his eyes again. "It _is_ polyjuice, isn't it?"

The Bill nodded. "Yeah. We've got an hour." He thought carefully. "Remember when we found Percy's porn? Alphabetized within categories?"

"No good," Charlie said. "I told Remus that already. It's a good story." He grinned. "I wouldn't mind having Perce here right now. He'd be even more confused than me."

Bill grinned back. "Oh," he said, "I know. Remember when Ginny was born and the twins peeked inside her diaper? 'Billy! Charlie! The baby's broken! Does Mama know?' I don't think Fred's really trusted Ginny since then."

Charlie sagged in relief. "He's figured girl plumbing out since then, or else Angelina's got two kids to explain."

"Are you okay?"

"A little stunned," Charlie admitted. "I'm not sure what the point of having two more of us out there might be. Remus and Severus are perfectly appealing on their own."

"But -" Bill chewed his lip. Charlie hadn't seen Bill this nervous since before his wedding to Fleur.

"Whose idea was this, Bill?"

"Remus's. And then Severus jumped right on it," Bill said. "And then I - well, Charlie, you've got to admit you're still quite fit, and I always did wonder what my arse really looks like from behind, and one thing led to another...." He grinned, a bit wryly. "You can say no. We can stay in here and drink until eight, then go out to dinner with our real boyfriends."

Charlie opened a new beer and took a long drink as he thought. "Which one's which?"

Bill frowned. "I don't actually know, now that you mention it. They didn't say."

Charlie grinned at his brother. "So it's down to shagging myself or my brother, _and_ I might also be cheating on my lover with my brother's partner?"

"Or possibly not cheating at all," Bill said with a slow smile.

"Exactly," said Charlie. He set the empty bottle down and pulled his wand. "Before we go out there, though, let me do one thing." He reached out for Bill's hand and traced his wand-tip around Bill's wrist, whispering " _Bracchiale_." A red and gold silk band appeared.

Bill looked at him questioningly as Charlie repeated the spell on his own wrist.

"I may shag your boyfriend done up as you," Charlie said, "but I am not going to fuck my real brother - no matter how satisfying it might be to tell Percy that I did."

Bill broke into deep laughter, soon joined by Charlie. The two of them went back out to join their doubles, who were standing near the fireplace opening a bottle of wine. At the brothers' entrance, the second Charlie looked up questioningly. 

"All okay?"

Charlie nodded. "I'm still not entirely comfortable with this approach, gentlemen, but my brother made a good point or two." He stepped closer to his double and began to unbutton his shirt. "Get this off."

The second Bill chuckled softly. "Straight to the point. That's our Charlie."

"He knows we're on a time limit," said the real Bill. "You may as well get rid of yours." He crossed his arms and sat back on the sofa's arm, watching the two false Weasleys strip out of their shirts.

Charlie walked slowly around the other Charlie. Though he knew he was still in decent shape, even though he wasn't working directly with the dragons any more, it was nice to get a relatively objective look at himself. "Gods, I'm square," he muttered.

"Sturdy," said the second Charlie softly. "Built like a wall. It's not a problem, believe me."

Charlie chuckled and reached out to trace the Horntail tattooed on the double's shoulder. "That's nicely done, though it looks odd from this angle. I'm used to seeing it upside down."

"The Green's even nicer," said his double, turning a bit to the left so Charlie could see the dragon in flight across his lower back. The tattoo artist had worked the slick expanses of scar tissue into the design, so that the dragon's scales reflected light and rippled as the muscles underneath moved.

Charlie grinned in appreciation. "Now that's made this all worthwhile. I've never seen it except in a mirror or a photograph." He touched it gently, stroking his rough fingertips across the inked wings.

The other Charlie gasped at his touch, stretching into it and purring softly.

"You must be Severus," Charlie said quietly. "Remus knows where I like to be touched."

"Not necessarily," said his double. "Neither of us know what it feels like to be you, remember." He looked back over his shoulder and winked at Charlie. "I'm not going to confess, and neither is the second Bill."

Charlie glanced over at his brother and laughed. Bill was flat on his back on the sofa, the other Bill on top of him, both with hands fisted into each other's hair and kissing hungrily. He slid his hands around the second Charlie's waist, pulling him close as they both watched the two Bills, murmuring into his double's ear. "You like watching them together? Two exactly the same?"

The false Charlie let his head drop back onto Charlie's shoulder. "Yes," he whispered, gasping again as Charlie slid his hands across the flat planes of his stomach and down toward the fastening of his trousers. "Merlin, Charlie...."

Charlie nipped his double's earlobe as he undid the buttons and pushed trousers and pants down the other man's hips. "Merlin's got nothing to do with it," he whispered. "You two got up this idea, not him." He pulled his wand and said a quiet spell. Without warning, he grasped his double's cock with a rough hand slicked by lube and began to stroke. The second Charlie whined with need as Charlie established a familiar steady rhythm. Charlie laughed and kept going. "You think you know better than me how to bring myself off? Hardly, my polyjuiced friend."

A strangled noise from the sofa caused both Charlies to look across the room. The Bills were watching them avidly, his brother's hands playing with the second Bill's nipples.

"Get his trousers off," Charlie said hoarsely as he watched his brother watching him. His double writhed against him, but Charlie kept stroking, his other hand now cradling his double's heavy sac and squeezing lightly in time with the hand sliding on his cock.

Bill scrambled to undo the other man's trousers and peel them off, pushing the now-naked Bill back onto the sofa. The second Bill reached for his cock, but Bill batted his hand away. "It's Charlie's birthday, not yours." The murderous glare from the false Bill had Charlie almost sure that the second Bill was Severus, though Remus could nearly match him for hateful looks when denied orgasm. The glare was broken when the second Charlie cried out as he came, pulsing over Charlie's fist as he held his double's cock firmly until the last shudders died out. Charlie grinned and walked the other man over to the sofa, dropping him down next to Bill.

"Having a nice birthday?" His brother smiled up at him as he draped an arm over the second Charlie's shoulder.

"So far," said Charlie, undoing his own trousers and kicking off his shoes. "Not quite debauched enough, though." He grinned at Bill as he palmed his wand, then stepped out of his trousers and pants. "Promise me you're my brother."

"Promise," Bill said, raising his wrist to show the silk band. "Broken little sister and all."

The second Bill looked at the second Charlie with a frown. "What are they talking about?" The second Charlie shrugged.

Charlie grinned at his brother, then reached down to grasp the second Bill's wrist. He pulled the other man to his feet, took a deep breath, and leaned in to kiss him. Somewhere, he heard a moan, though he wasn't sure whether it was his. With his wand hand resting on the false Bill's hip, Charlie wove his fingers into the other man's hair. It was still only chin-length, since Bill had just started growing it back out after Fleur was no longer around to insist that it be kept short, and Charlie had to keep pushing the tickly tendrils out of the way.

He and Bill were about the same height, and with their arms wrapped around each other, the two men's cocks rubbed comfortably together. Charlie stifled a momentary pang of discomfort at being aroused by kissing his brother. _Not my brother. Not Bill_ , he reminded himself. _Probably Remus. Possibly Severus, but that's not so bad, though it's probably Remus. Perverted werewolf._ He smiled into the kiss and let his hands drift down across the other man's arse. _Just wait until **your** birthday, Remus love._

A shuffling noise from the sofa made Charlie break away from the kiss. The other Charlie had slipped from the cushions down to the floor and was kneeling between Bill's legs. As Charlie watched, his double slid his mouth onto his brother's cock, swallowing him nearly to the base in one smooth motion. The man in Charlie's arms whimpered softly, and Charlie grinned at him. "This is indecently hot, you know." Bill's double whimpered again, burying his face in Charlie's shoulder and rocking their hips together.

"Not so fast," Charlie whispered, turning the other man around and pushing him to his knees. The second Bill leaned into the sofa cushions, kneeling next to the other double. Charlie whispered the lubrication spell again, then dropped to his knees behind the other man and nudged his knees apart with his own. Working his hand between the false Bill's legs, Charlie began to work the lube into his arse, stroking across the puckered opening and slipping one finger inside. He worked slowly but steadily as they both watched his double suck Bill's cock.

Soon, Bill's double was moaning and pushing back against Charlie's hand. "Charlie - _gods_ \- fuck me, all right?"

Charlie laughed and removed his hand, reaching around to grasp the other man's cock with his slicked fingers as he pushed against the second Bill's arse and slowly thrust in. "Like that, do you? Like watching the fake me suck my brother while the real me fucks my fake brother?"

Both impostors whined at Charlie's words, and Bill raised his head from the back of the sofa. "Merlin, Charlie, you don't have to make it sound so fucking hot," he said softly.

Charlie shrugged and grinned at his brother. "Blame Remus." He set up a steady rhythm with both hand and hips as the false Bill rocked back against him, bucking into his hand and then sliding back onto Charlie's cock. Soon, Charlie was lost in the sensations: his hand wrapped around an unfamiliar shaft, the tight hotness wrapped around his own, the soft wet sounds of a blowjob coming from the sofa next to them, the half-muffled cries from the two Bills as the two Charlies worked nearly in tandem, the hoarse shout from the man underneath him as Charlie's hand brought him to the edge and over. Too soon, the combination overcame him and he gave up on the careful pace, slamming roughly into this man who wasn't his brother, letting his desire free as he came with a yell. Charlie's cry was soon joined by Bill's, and the four men slumped against the sofa as they tried to regain their collective breath.

"What time is it?" The second Charlie raised his head and looked around for a clock.

"Two til eight," Bill said as he stroked the second Charlie's close-cropped hair.

"Fuck! Move, Charlie," said Bill's double as he squirmed out from underneath Charlie's relaxed embrace. 

Charlie's double sprang upright and grabbed the false Bill's hand, pulling him away from his attempt to gather their clothing. "No time. Bedroom - _now_." They raced for the bedroom and slammed the door behind them as the small clock on Bill's mantel began to chime.

Bill and Charlie looked at each other, then stood and frantically began to pull their clothes back on. "I don't know why," Bill said, "but it seems much worse to be naked in front of Remus than it did to have you sucking me off."

Charlie laughed as he yanked his sweater over his head. "Wasn't me. Just remember that." He grinned at his brother, who was finger-combing his hair. "Who do you think was whom?"

Bill buttoned his shirt as he thought. "I think the other Bill was Severus."

"Really?" Charlie pondered this, stepping into his boots. "I thought Bill was Remus."

The bedroom door opened, and Severus and Remus entered the room, wearing clothing Charlie recognized as Bill's. Sheepish looks crossed the faces of all four men, until Remus grinned and crossed to Charlie, slipping his arms around the bigger man's waist. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," he said, kissing Charlie softly.

"You're a pervert, Remus John," Charlie said with a scowl. "Honestly. Polyjuiced incest?" He looked over Remus's shoulder to Snape. "And you went along with it."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You didn't seem to mind. Neither of you did."

Bill chuckled. "He's right. Not that I'd want to do it again, mind you, but it was fun while it lasted." He raised his hand to Charlie, the gold of Charlie's charmed band glinting in the firelight. "Besides. It wasn't technically incest."

Charlie shook his head and looked down at Remus. "Which were you, me or Bill?"

"Do you really need to know?" Remus leaned back in Charlie's arms. "It's better if you don't. Besides - we're late for the party at Oliver's."

Charlie hugged Remus close once again. "You realize you've set the bar even higher for your own birthday," he whispered.

Remus laughed softly. "I'm counting on it," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I never decided who was who. Let your mind run free in whatever direction you like best.


End file.
